The Long Struggle
by Hazel Marie Graves
Summary: Team ARROW in Starling city fights to come to terms with murder of Sara. Meanwhile the team members of Team Flash struggle to completely keep things in Central city under wraps. (Note: I do not own ARROW or Flash. I am merely a fan putting my own twist on the DC classic.)
1. Malcolm Kidnaps Thea for Slade

It had been a month since Sara had been murdered and still there was no break in who murdered. On top of that now Oliver was dealing with a grieving Nyssa and he didn't know how to console her. After a day spent training with Roy, Oliver left the foundry to go and spend with his little sister Thea. As he reached the loft though he had a since that something was wrong.

` Malcolm had been watching over Thea since he had returned to Starling City. He had seen Thea getting close with Oliver again and he hated it. Early that morning when he had seen Oliver leave the loft the he shared with Thea he broke in and grabbed Thea. At the moment Malcolm was holding her in a locked room with no lights. He could hear her screaming to be let free.

As Felicity walked into the foundry she sighed it had been hard the past few weeks dealing with Sara's death and the fact that the murderer was hard to catch. Sitting sown in front of the computers she powered them up and and sighed. Waiting for the programs to load she sent a text to Ollie letting him know she was there.

In a world of panic and disbelief Thea screamed out to be let free. She couldn't see where she and she hadn't been able to see her captors face. Hoping Ollie would find her missing from the loft that they shared Thea started cry feeling hopeless and weak. She remembered the last time she had been taken to by Slade Wilson. For some reason though this time she felt more terrified. She was unable to place why but something about this captor felt wrong.


	2. Thea's Kidnap

Roy had been out in the back of the Verdant night club when all of a sudden he heard a crashing sound in the club. Rushing inside he saw that the clu was destroyed and running around he called out "Thea, Thea are you in here?" Not hearing a reply he went into the back and froze. Seeing a piece of Thea's sweater on the table he went over and grabbed it. Looking around he frowned and then pulled out his phone and called Oliver. Waiting on an answer he searched around for any clues on who could have taken Thea he found nothing.

As he talked with Nyssa Oliver heard his phone ring and quickly pulling it out he saw who it was he clicked send and said "Yeah Roy." Pulling his phone away from his ear he said "Hold that thought Nyssa. I have to take this call."

Nyssa frowned and nodded. She had been having a really hard time since Sara's death and it seemed like things weren't going to get easier for a while. Even though she had talked to Oliver about why her father wanted Malcolm dead. Hoping she had gotten Oliver to see some logic she sighed.

Roy sighed and said "Oliver, it's Thea." Still searching for anything to help him he sighed. He knew that Oliver would be here in a heartbeat.

Clenching his phone in his hand he asked "What do you mean it's Thea? Roy, what in hell is going on?" Looking at Nyssa he saw her looking at him and that caused him to grow more angrier.

Nyssa looked at Oliver when she had heard him say something was wrong with Thea. Knowing the guy cared deeply for his sister she also knew that if any one got in his when he was upset then they were putting their own lives at risk. Not just because Oliver was an extraordinary fight but because he was also a deadly force to be reckoned with.

Still dealing with the lose of her younger sister Laurel was at war with herself. She knew that her sister Sara had been apart of something much bigger then herself but still it hurt like hell to have been the one to see Sara lying the ground and having to hide that her sister was dead from her father. But she was also furious with Oliver. He had been the reason that ultimately her sister had gotten hooked into what ever lifestyle Sara had been in. Putting on her facade she walked into the police station.


	3. So many happenings

As he sat at his desk in the police precinct captain Quentin Lance sighed. He hadn't heard from Sara since before she had left Starling City and as the days went by he grew increasingly worried about her. Something maybe it was the father in him though was telling him that something wasn't right. Hell, he had noticed that Laurel was beginning to act different. H had asked her the other night what was wrong but all she had said was "I am fine Daddy." He hadn't pressed the issue either. But sitting behind his desk at the moment he was growing antsy.

As she walked through the Starling City Police precinct a few people said "Good evening Attorney Lance." All she was though was bow her head in kind acknowledgement. Reaching her father's desk she knocked and waited for him to acknowledge. While she waited she grew worried about how he might react to the news that she was going to lay on him.

Looking up at the knock on his office door he saw his oldest daughter and said "Come in." Noting how she was standing he could see that something was weighing heavily on her shoulders.

Opening his door she slipped in and said "Daddy, I have something I need to tell you." Waving him off from hugging her she stayed by the door and bit the inside of her bottom lip. Looking at him she said "It's about Sara. I know I should have told you sooner but I... I was..."

Watching his daughter he said "Sweetheart what is it about Sara? Is she ok?" Whatever was going to come next he knew he wouldn't be prepared. He could see a haunting looking in the irises of Laurel's eyes which told him some of what he needed to know.

Feeling the tears slip from her eyes she said "Sara's dead daddy. i,,, she .." Sliding down the wall she started to son lightly I saw her fall from the top of a roof at the beginning of last month." Shivering she put her arms around herself.

Looking at his daughter shell shocked he felt his mouth drop open. All of a sudden a vivid memory came back to him about a few nights back when he had been called to the Memorial Hospital. Laurel had been there bruised. Sitting back in his chair he said "Get of my office. You should have told the night you were in the hospital. Why, huh? Why did you hide this from me"

Looking at her father she said "I hid it from you because I was the one who was there with you the night you had a heart attack. I hid from you because I still haven't came to terms with losing Sara. I held in her in my arms crying the night she died." She knew her father would understand.

Looking at his oldest daughter he said "I don't care if you saw her die or that I was in the hospital. You should have told me Laurel. I am your father. Now get of my office. I will call you if I am in need of your assistance."turning his back on her he stared at the picture that had been taken of Laurel and Sara right after Sara had graduated from high and before she had gotten on the gambit with Oliver Queen.

Seeing her father turn her back on her she weakly got to her feet and left the precinct. Being sober was harder at a moment like this. So going to her apartment she she grabbed her hidden bottles of liquor and started to drink and sat down on her couch. Drinking herself into a stupor she fell asleep with the bottle in her hand. A few hours later she was awakened by a loud knocking on her door and someone calling "Laurel are you in there. It's me."

* * *

Over in Central City Barry was sitting at a cafe waiting to show up. It had been two weeks since he and Iris had started dating and whenever they both weren't busy they tried to spend as much time together as possible.

Having gotten off form the paper for lunch early she walked to cafe where here and Barry usually ate lunch at. Seeing him sitting there she went in and said "Sorry I am so late. I have been trying to finish a story before one of my dead lines. Kissing him she sat down.

Barry smiled and said "There is no problem. How is work going for you today?' Kissing her back he mover she could next to him.

Sighing she replied "Some thing different day. Plus Max is being a pest." Placing her purse in the chair in front of them. Looking at Barry she said "So how are things going the CCPD?"

* * *

With a chuckle Wilson said "We meet again Ms. Queen. Or is it Ms. Merlyn now?" as he stood there watching Oliver's sister squirm he thought to himself _What are the odds? I get Oliver's sister twice. And the second time right after I escaped Oliver's little prison on Lian Yu._ Taking a step towards her he pulled his cell phone out and called Oliver. Waiting for Queen to pick he said to Thea "Now you tell your brother where you are and that you are safe as long as he does what he is told."

Swallowing she said "But I... I thought my brother killed you?." The last time she had heard of Slade Wilson was when Oliver had said that Wilson wouldn't be causing any more trouble.

* * *

Having hung up on Roy and royally pissed he heard his phone go off again. Not even bothering to see who it was he answered with a snarl "What?'

Doing her best to control her voice Thea said "Ollie, it's me. I am safe. Please..." She was about to ask him to save her when a sudden force made her head go backwards.

Putting the phone to his ear Slade said "Ah, Mr. Queen. I bet your surprised to be hearing from me. But I escaped that hell hole called a prison."

Freezing in what he was doing Oliver felt his blood run colder then what is already running. Working hard to control his voice he said "She had been not be harmed. And how did you manage to escape?"


End file.
